


I'll Try To Hold On Tonight

by secondstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek visits Stiles on a school night, later than he had promised he would be. Stiles is sort of cranky about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try To Hold On Tonight

Stiles sat hunched over his computer, pen in his mouth, finger tapping against the mouse in time to music as he researched for his history report. His eyes glanced at the time, 2:08am. He sighed audibly, a hand covering his mouth, holding back a yawn. His alarm was set for seven. He grunted, a hand reaching up underneath his glasses, rubbing his eyes. 

He turned his head to the side, thinking he heard something by the window. He yanked one headphone out of his ear, looking around his empty room. 

“Scott?” He called out, taking his pen out of his mouth. He shook his head, thinking he was stupid for taking another Adderall a few hours ago. He would be up until his alarm went off. His foot tapped against the floor as he worried at his bottom lip, his eyes reading over what little he had written. “Fifteen hundred words on Prohibition? Seriously?” He murmured to himself, scowling as he subconsciously put the pen back in his mouth. 

His eyes squinted, the brightness of the screen bothering him from being at his computer for so long. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and took off his glasses, letting them dangle from his fingertips. 

He jolted awake, almost falling off of his chair. Not so gracefully, he climbed back into a sitting position and picked his glasses off the floor where he had dropped them when he dosed off. 

“You should get some sleep.” A voice rang out and Stiles jumped, holding his hand over his heart. 

“Jesus Christ, Derek.” He hissed, open mouthed, his heart rate skyrocketing. Derek sat on the edge of his bed, his head tilted slightly to one side. “You were supposed to be here at like, ten. What the fuck?” He said, picking up his phone and checking the time: 3:40am. “Who the fuck comes over at almost four?” He said, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“You said you had a lot to do.” Derek said, shrugging. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“And since when do you listen to me? Seriously?” He said, standing, yanking his headphones out of his ears. He was in his pajamas, aka boxers and a t-shirt. 

“I was late because I had pack business.” Derek said as if Stiles had tortured it out of him. Stiles ran a hand over his hair, rubbing at it, yawning again. His body was tired, but his mind was wired. Thanks, Adderall. “You want me to go?” Derek raised an eyebrow as if daring Stiles to say yes. 

“Fuck no.” Stiles said, crawling into his bed and pushing down his covers. Derek grinned, standing and taking off his shirt. Stiles watched, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He waited patiently for Derek to strip down before he, too, took off his shirt. Derek climbed into the bed, his hands reaching for Stiles automatically, their lips crashing together instantly. 

Stiles moaned into the kiss, at Derek pulling Stiles closer to him, into his lap. Stiles straddled him, his hips rolling against Derek’s. Derek growled deep in his throat, a hand on Stiles’ neck, keeping him close as the other pushed down on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles groaned, breaking the kiss, tilting his head back, letting Derek nuzzle against his skin, letting him lick his tender flesh.  
“Shit, fuck, hold on.” Stiles rambled, pushing on Derek’s chest, panting for breath. Derek grunted unhappily, his head leaning back against Stiles’ headboard, his face betraying how unamused he was at stopping. Stiles laughed, slapping a hand against Derek’s cheek playfully. Derek bit at it as Stiles got up, walking over to his door and locking it. Stiles raised his eyebrows, pointing at it like it was the best idea he had had all day. Derek shrugged noncommittally. Stiles stuck his tongue out, hurrying back to bed. As soon as he did, the hall light flicked on. Stiles, his eyes wide, covered his mouth. He looked to Derek and pointed at him as if to say ‘I fucking told you so’ and also ‘I am brilliant, admit it’. Derek feigned biting Stiles’ finger, but instead he took it into his mouth, his tongue trailing down it. Stiles stifled a moan by biting on his own fist, pulling his finger away. 

Once the hall light was off (his dad probably just had to piss), he punched Derek in the arm. 

“You’re such a fucking-”

“What?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles close to him. “Want to finish that sentence?” Derek had pressed Stiles’ face against his chest and in response was a raspberry against his skin, and Stiles tweaking his nipple. Derek growled, rolling Stiles onto his back, his hands pinning Stiles down by his hips. “Enough playing.” He whispered, his voice gruff. Stiles tilted his head up, asking for a kiss. As Derek leaned in, Stiles nipped at his bottom lip. Derek rumbled, capturing Stiles’ lips with his, pulling at Stiles’ thighs so that they wrapped around his waist. Stiles moaned, his hands raking down Derek’s back. Derek broke the kiss, taking Stiles’ glasses off and setting them aside on his nightstand. Stiles smiled, a hand cupping Derek’s face. 

“Don’t want to have to buy me another pair?” He asked, teasing. Derek’s grip on him tightened, eliciting another innocuous noise from Stiles. “You’re such a tease.” He hissed through gritted teeth as Derek’s hips thrust forward. Stiles licked his lips, rolling them as he shut his eyes, trying not to cry out at the pressure, the friction that was their erections rubbing up against each other through the fabric of his boxers. He whimpered as Derek’s hand yanked his boxers down his thighs, backing away just long enough to rid Stiles of them, tossing them away. Derek pulled at Stiles’ legs, forcing him to the edge of the bed. Stiles let him, moving like a ragdoll as Derek rolled him over onto his knees. Stiles knew the position well, pressing his cheek against the mattress, tucking his arms in against his chest. 

The feel of Derek’s stubble against his cheeks made him close his eyes, bite back a yelp that threatened to escape. Derek drew back, his hand sliding up and down Stiles’ spine.  
“Do you need a gag, Stiles?” Derek teased. Stiles grunted, flipping him off. A resounding thwack spilled across the room as Derek smacked Stiles firmly on the ass. Stiles squawked, his back arching. He bit down on his sheet, glaring back at Derek, who seemed pleased. 

An indiscernible noise escaped Stiles’ lips as Derek’s tongue pressed against him, licking and opening him up. His hands spread out across the sheets, pulling them towards him as he buried his face, screaming into the mattress, panting as Derek used his saliva to press a finger in. Stiles’ legs slid farther apart as Derek stretched him with one finger, then two. 

A sheen of sweat covered his body as his thighs shook from pleasure as Derek’s fingers crooked, hitting him in just the right place, brushing against his prostate. He keened forward, then back, fucking himself on Derek’s fingers. Derek raked his teeth over Stiles’ flesh, giving him goosebumps as he retracted his hand. Stiles felt empty, then, rolling over onto his back, his legs falling to one side as Derek stood, his hands on his own cock. 

“Come here.” Derek said, his voice low, his eyes glowing for only a second. Stiles sat up, kicking his legs over the edge of the bed, planting them flat on the floor as he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. His eyes locked with Derek’s, not breaking as Derek took hold of the back of Stiles’ head, guiding his cock into Stiles’ mouth. Not moving, Stiles let Derek fuck his mouth, slowly at first, shallowly. 

Eventually, the pace quickened, and he could feel Derek’s cock on the back of his throat. Gagging, Stiles shut his eyes for a second, balling his hands into fists, bracing himself. Derek held him there, a hand pressing against Stiles’ throat, feeling his cock. Stiles reached up, putting his hands on Derek’s thighs, sliding them up and down, then smacking him lightly repeatedly when he needed air. Derek pulled back immediately, letting Stiles cough, wipe his mouth, and catch his breath. As soon as he was through, he opened his mouth once more, wanting to be face fucked. 

Again, Derek choked him, then again. Stiles’ eyes watered, but each time he caught his breath, he laughed, loving how as he breathed, panting, chest heaving, that Derek’s thumb caressed the base of his neck. 

When he was done using Stiles’ mouth, Derek leaned down, capturing Stiles’ lips with his. Stiles smiled against the kiss, his hands cupping Derek’s face as they both crawled back onto the bed. Stiles got on his side, turning towards his nightstand, opening it and getting out a condom, ripping it with his teeth. He twisted his torso, rolling it onto Derek’s cock, jacking it twice before Derek lifted Stiles’ leg, lining him up. With his chest pressed against Stiles’ back, he entered him, slowly. Stiles moaned, biting down on his lower lip, his eyes squinting shut, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder as Derek held onto his hips. Derek lowered Stiles’ leg once he entered him, once he started moving, thrusting. He grabbed Stiles’ chin, turning his head towards him, their tongues dancing in their mouths as the sound of skin against skin filled the room. Derek reached down between Stiles’ legs and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Stiles panted, his hand reaching up, around Derek’s neck, pressing his back against Derek’s chest as much as he could, pushing his ass back against Derek’s cock. Derek growled, his mouth marking Stiles’ neck, his tongue caressing the bruised area. 

Derek shifted, holding onto Stiles’ hips, onto his back. Stiles whimpered, his legs and hands moving to hold him up as he adjusted himself, tucking his legs underneath him as they pressed against Derek’s thighs. He rolled his hips, fucking himself on Derek’s cock, his head lolling forward, his hands on Derek’s thighs. Derek held onto him, tight enough to leave bruises, fucking up into him. Stiles grabbed his own cock, jacking himself quickly, knowing he was close. 

“Derek, I’m coming.” He gasped, throwing his head back, his thumb and index finger wrapping around his head, moving in fast, shallow strokes. A shiver went down his spine as he came in waves, covering his hand and stomach. He shuddered, biting his lip as Derek pulled out of him. His legs jelly, Stiles fell onto the bed, watching Derek as he stripped off the condom, kneeling by Stiles’ stomach. Stiles licked his lips, watching Derek jack himself off over him. Derek reached for Stiles’ hand, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, tasting him, cleaning him. Stiles moaned as Derek dropped his hand, coming onto Stiles’ stomach, adding his own come to Stiles’. 

Stiles raked his hand through Derek’s hair as he watched him lean over and lick up the mess, all of it. When he was through, Derek kissed him, sharing their mess with him. Stiles took it into his mouth, swallowing them both. Derek ended the kiss, nuzzling Stiles’ neck as he protectively draped an arm and a leg over his body. Stiles sighed, content. 

“You know-”

“Stiles, sleep.” Derek murmured against his skin, his stubble scratching against Stiles’ neck. Stiles huffed, closing his eyes momentarily, then glancing over at his alarm clock. 

5am.  
Time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Teen Wolf fandom! I seem to have fallen down the rabbit hole... I regret nothing.  
> This is my first oneshot for this pairing, so I am toying with their characterizations, please bear with me! 
> 
> This fic is for Lauren, who wanted glasses!stiles. I am sort of in love with him doing school work all ADD-addled as he wears his glasses? Yes please. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are completely mine.


End file.
